Happy BirthDei!
by A-shadow-of-a-doubt
Summary: It's Deidara 16th birthday! Yep, kids he's finally legal! And the Akatsuki go around celebrating this by giving him presents that he can actually use now... But, when he wants to find out how to use them he turns to his Danna... Yes it's yaoi! DeiSaso!
1. Presents

Happy BirthDei

**Happy BirthDei!**

**Chapter 1: Presents...**

**First thing... Yes I know the story's title has such a bad pun to it, but I couldn't resist... Anyway, hope you enjoy the story it's just non stop lemony yaoi, so enjoy you yaoi fan girls! **

"Here's my present you fucking twat!" Hidan yelled out to the blonde throwing a present into the blonde's hands. "Aren't you going to open it and fucking say your grateful?!" He questioned obviously annoyed that the blonde hadn't even opened the present yet.

"Ok..." He stated and unwrapped the present to see a whip. "Should I even ask?" He questioned; looked over at Hidan who looked quite happy with his self.

"Well, you're finally 16! You're fucking legal! So, I brought you a present to help you celebrate that..." He smirked. "Would you like me to show you how to use it?" He questioned. The blonde pulled away from the silver haired man who was coming closer.

"Thanks for the gift, but I think I can figure out how to use the whip on my own..." He stated and ran off. He really didn't need this. So, it was his birthday, there was actually only one person he wanted to see on this day and that was his Danna, but no, he was nowhere to be found... He went towards the garden hoping the man was in there.

"_Hello Deidara happy birthday!_** I hope you get done up the arse!**"Zetsu was behind him; he turned around and looked at the scary man. Yep, the man's scary side was terrifying...

"Um... Thank you... I guess..." The blonde stuttered. "But, have you seen Sasori-Danna around?"

"_Let me think... I think he was hiding from everyone..._** Itachi and that lot were trying to capture him and strip or something, so he's been running around a lot today trying to avoid them all... Yep, he's SO going to be raped! **_That's not nice, you're scaring the poor lad... Anyway Deidara happy birthday..." _Zetsu handed over a present. "**And you better fucking use it, on whoever you think is worth a good fuck!"**

"Um... Thanks, gotta go!" He yelled running away and opening the present when he was out Zetsu's way. The present ended up being a vibrator. "Why do I keep getting presents that can be used in sex?" He questioned obviously aware the answer was, because he was finally legal! He sighed and started walking off only to bump into Kakuzu.

"Finally found you..." He said. "I got you a present and I was so generous that I didn't buy the ones that were half price!" he yelled happily and handed the present over. Deidara looked down at the present before unwrapping it to find pink fluffy hand cuffs. "Nice, huh?"

"Yeah I guess... I'm gonna regret asking this, but what do you intend for me to use it for?" He questioned.

"Oh, right forgot you were new to this... I've been doing it for almost a century now. Well, basically Deidara when you're having sex, you can always have fun by tying the other to the bed post," he smiled. "Its how me and Hidan have fun all the time! So, when you get whoever you want just tie them up, or you could be tied up if you think it'll be fun... Just remember not to lose the keys. And don't complain that they're fluffy its better that they are, because they won't hurt as much if the person buckles. Well, see you later!"

"Um... Kakuzu, do you know where Danna is?" He questioned.

"Sasori? Nope, sorry last I heard Pein, Itachi and a few others were looking for him, so no one really knows where he is... He's very good at getting away..." He smiled. "Well, gotta go see Hidan so long!" He waved and walked off.

Deidara looked down in his hands. "He already had three gifts and he felt absolutely embarrassed walking around with them in his arms; he knew he'd feel even more embarrassed if he bumped into his Danna with them. So, he strolled back towards his shared room... But, on the way.

"Hey birthday boy!" He heard the low husky voice that belonged to the shark man. He turned around to see Kisame and Itachi beside him. "How are enjoying your birthday so far?" he asked smirking.

"Um... It's ok..." He got another gift shoved into his hands.

"Come on big boy open your present!" Kisame laughed as the blonde opened his present and his eyes grew wide. Yet, again another present, but it was getting worse though... He was staring at a penis sleeve.

"Don't worry they did this to me as well last year..." Itachi smiled and gave the blonde a gift, it was a glass dildo... He smirked slightly; whispered: "So, you can used to the feeling before Sasori's actually inside you..." The blonde's face was painted red.

"That's just gross Itachi!" He yelled.

"It's not like it's not true..." He stated. "We've been trying to catch Sasori just for you all day too... But, he's a little too sneaky..." Itachi pouted before turning to his partner. "Come on why don't we also put the gifts I got last year to use?" Kisame laughed at this and they walked off leaving a dumb founded blonde.

"This so isn't going how it should've... How come Itachi went through this last year and I didn't know as well?" He pouted slightly.

"It's because you were underage last year," A female voice stated behind him, making him jump slightly. He looked behind him to see Pein and Konan smirking behind him. "We might not have been able to capture you Sasori, but we've got you some over gifts instead... I think you'll find them of use..." They both laughed slightly...

He was handed his gift from konan first. He looked at it suspiciously before opening it to find a toy known as the nipple clamp. She giggled once she saw Deidara look at it weirdly before burning red.

"Aw, don't worry it doesn't hurt, but it feels weird the first time you use it... Though, it does feel very good." She smiled; giggled again. "What you do is basically..."

"Konan I don't think he wants a whole explanation..." Pein stated and pulled out his gift for the blonde. "Enjoy your birthday Deidara..." He smiled and he and Konan walked off Konan in fits of giggles. He looked down at the present and opened it to see a penis extension. He blushed madly what do these people expect from him?!

Deidara walked away from bright red. It just wasn't his day he'd bumped into everyone, but his Danna... Oh, wait well it couldn't have been too bad he still hadn't bumped into To...

"Deidara-sempai!" A voice bombed behind him as he went tumbling forward from impact; all his present fell forward. Behind him Tobi was sitting on his back and keeping him from moving. "hello sempai! I heard it was your birthday, so I went and got you a present!" he yelled out and handed him a present. Well, it was Tobi he didn't think Tobi could give him something harmful... he opened the present... Ok, so he was wrong! In his hands was a chain with five large beads, one almost as big as his fist, running along the chain: Anal beads.

"Tobi..." he started. "Why would I use this?!"

"Well, you're legal, so it'll be your first time, so you should use this to widen your self... Would you like Tobi to help you?!" He asked; Deidara got up from under him quickly grabbed all of his presents and ran into his and Sasori's room. He ran to his bed and hid under his covers...

"They're all jerks giving me these stupid annoying presents..." He pouted. "And then giving me lectures on what to do with them..."

"They do this all the time, so stop complaining, brat..." He heard the voice of his Danna. He looked up from under his quilt to see the red head.

"Danna!" He yelled. "I've been looking for you all day!"

"Hello brat, and because of you I've been running from the others all day..." He smiled when he saw the other pout. "Happy birthday brat."

The blonde looked up and pouted. "Do I have a gift?" He questioned.

"You may..." He smirked. "But, you're not getting it until later..." He walked across the room and laid on his bed closing his eyes.

Deidara pouted and looked down at his presents... He really did need to learn how to use them... So, why not now? He picked one of the presents up and walked over to Sasori. The red head stretched, his hands passing the head board and his feet stretching to each side of the bed, and he felt a presence over him, so he opened his eyes and gave Deidara a what-the-hell-do-you-think-you're-doing look. The blonde pouted.

"Danna!" He complained. "Close your eyes a second I have a surprise for you..." He pouted.

"And why should I trust you brat?" The red head questioned.

"Because, it's my birthday and if you don't give me my present now I should be able to give you my surprise instead..." He pouted. The red head could see that there was mischief lurking in the blonde's bright blue eyes, but was too curious and was happy to know that the brat's presents were still on his own side of the room. He sighed and shut his eyes.

And before he knew what was going on he felt a pressure on his wrists and a clicking sound. His eyes snapped open and he looked up to his hands... Around his wrists were handcuffs and they were wrapped around the headboard. He growled and tried to pull his hands away from the head board.

"Brat... Get these stupid handcuffs off now!" He growled, obviously angry.

"Aw, but Danna i haven't finished my surprise..." He pouted then laughed when he saw realization cross the red head's face.

"No way brat! I'm not doing anything with you, you're hardly legal!" He yelled.

"But, Danna someone's got to teach me how to use these gifts properly..." He pouted and laughed lightly when he heard his Danna growl. "I am legal today Danna, though I've got to say for S rank ninja who are wanted all over we really don't let anyone under age members know about anything, do we?" He smiled. "And i really don't think you have any power over me at the moment..." He smiled as he went over to the other side of the room.

"I'm not doing anything with you Deidara!" He growled.

"Should I go to Hidan and Kakuzu then?" He questioned, causing the red head to look over at him slightly shocked. "Well, Hidan did offer to teach me how to use these items; Kakuzu went looking for him, so I don't think they'd mind a third person do you?" He smirked once he saw the red head's face turn dark.

He brought his presents over to Sasori's bed. And straddled his Danna. "So, what do you choose Danna?" He questioned moving his face merely inches away from Sasori's. The red head growled before moving up bringing his and the blonde's lips together hardly.

Sasori's tongue traced the blonde's startled lips; he moaned as he opened his lips allowing the red head's tongue into his mouth. His tongue traveled across the moist cavern. He pulled back slightly and breathed out: "Mine." Before biting playfully on the blonde's lips...

**That's the first chapter. It's not a long story, so review to get out the lemon filled next chapter! Aw! Aren't the Akatsuki just amazing when giving presents to the now officially legal members? Well, I've hoped you've enjoyed so far! This was actually inspired by a dream and my friends, who will be giving me such scary presents soon… (Gulps)**


	2. Round1 Giving head

Chapter 2: Round 1

**Chapter 2: Round 1!**

**And the yaoi starts fear it! For you shall bow before it... Ok... That was slightly strange almost as though I was possessed, anyway to the story!!**

_Sasori's tongue traced the blonde's startled lips; he moaned as he opened his lips allowing the red head's tongue into his mouth. His tongue traveled across the moist cavern. He pulled back slightly and breathed out: "Mine." Before biting playfully on the blonde's lips..._

"So Danna, which toy first?" He asked as he slowly pulled his top off. He was glad at times like this that his Danna never wore tops, or he'd have some trouble pulling the top off with his hands chained up... He heard the red head growl.

"Brat, you know I don't like waiting..." He said his eyes observing every nook and cranny of the blonde's perfect skin. Deidara smiled.

"Aw... I know what'll keep you occupied while I undress us..." He smiled and went down to the pile of toys taking out the vibrator and setting it to medium. He slipped it beside Sasori's heart container and turned it on. Instantly Sasori's neck flared back as he started to moan. "There are we a least a little bit better now Danna?" He asked only getting moans in answer. He smiled when he saw the exposed flesh and bit down on Sasori's neck playfully causing the red head to howl out in pure pleasure.

Deidara started to unclothe Sasori. "Hey Danna, are you all puppet?" Deidara questioned, not really knowing what he should expect.

"I'm... Not… Totally... Puppet... Only half..." He managed to breathe out through gasps and moans.

"So, does that mean you feel down…" he brushed his hand over Sasori's crutch causing the red head to moan out again." I guess that's a yes..." He smirked; took off Sasori's and his own trousers and boxers and took the vibrator away from his chest and sat there instead.

"What are you doing...?" Sasori chocked out when his breaths started to even out.

"Danna..." The blonde pouted. "Could you give me a blow job?" He said it so calmly as though it was the most natural thing to talk about.

He placed his erection that had grown slightly when hearing Sasori moan and gasp, in front of red head's mouth and he pouted. Sasori looked at the blonde's face to his erection that was inching ever so closer. He sighed and started licking at the head. Deidara shot his head up in pure bliss. he had never felt something this good. Sasori started to bob his head up a bit so he could get more of the blonde inside of his mouth. The blonde shook his head from side to side. It felt amazing having his Danna touch him like this...

He thrusted forward slightly so Sasori could get better access to him; Sasori obliged and took him whole. He groaned out loudly his head thrusting back greatly and his body etching backwards. Sasori started humming with the back of his throat and Deidara's eyes snapped open and shut, it felt too good to describe... He gripped on tightly to the sheet as he felt something warm build up in his stomach as he neared his climax.

Sasori felt something wet drip into his mouth slightly... It was pre cum... He started nibbling lightly on the head. And licking each side of the length. It grew bigger and he knew the brat wouldn't last long. He took the blonde's length out of his mouth and licked lightly on the head. The blonde groaned in pleasure but it soon turned into whimpers.

"Danna..." He pouted. "I'm so close..."

"I know..." He stated and starting licking gently, so he wouldn't come, but so he wouldn't lose that feeling. He had to admit it was fun torturing the brat... Even though he felt his self nearing his end, he had more self control than the brat and would keep calm no matter how much he wanted to be released.

The blonde pouted before an idea came to mind... He leaned forward so his mouth was just above Sasori's heart and started to lick and nibbled at it. The red head jolted slightly surprised by the sudden touch. His hips bucked slightly.

"Stop it brat..." He growled. He knew why he was doing this, the brat knew if he continued to feel pleasure he's release the blonde at the same time... The blonde pouted and di as he was told but leant back, so he could put the vibrator against Sasori's own length. The sudden attention to his own left out length made him moan out. Deidara brought his hand behind him too and smiled as his hand's mouth's tongue wrapped around his own throbbing erection.

Sasori buckled into the touch and started moaning. It was unbearable to keep his self under control with all the feelings around him. He opened his mouth wide as another gasp escaped his lips and Deidara thrusted forward so Sasori would have to finish the job he started.

When the red head's mouth closed again he was surprised to be met with resistance for his mouth to close, but couldn't care less from over pleasure and started to suck on the end of the blonde's erection. The said blonde gasped loudly and buckled forward slightly.

"Ah!" He moaned out. "Danna!" He came in the red head's mouth who licked the liquid up and drank it as it felt his own release pour out of him with a yell of: "Dei!" that was muffled from the blonde's erection in his mouth. He came all over Deidara's hands and the covers behind them; the vibrator. The blonde pushed the vibrator away as he laid down on his Danna.

"I like you like this..." Deidara mumbled. "All tied up is the best look for you Danna..."

"Shut up brat..." He huffed only to get a giggle in return.

"Weren't you just moaning my name?" He asked and looked over at the other toys. "It's a waste to not use them all..." The blonde smirked. "So, which one next?" He questioned.

"Why are you even asking? It's your birthday you choose..." the red head rolled hi eyes as the blonde pouted.

"Fine..." He looked over at the presents and smirked. "I want more pleasure... And I haven't had you inside of me so why not..." He held up Kisame's present the penis sleeve...

**And that folks is chapter 2! Round 1, I bet you knew there would be more rounds once you heard the name... Oh, I love the next chapter the most... Well, that's just me personally see ya next time folks! Remember review for more lemon pies! Can you even make lemons into pies??**


	3. Round 2 Penetration

Chapter 3- Round 2

**Chapter 3- Round 2**

**And the lemony yaoi goodness continues! Fear it for it shall take over the world one day! For it is our god!!**

The blonde brushed his hand over the red head's length suggestively, letting the mouth on his palm to allow its tongue to slide across the length. The red head moaned out loud. He smirked and placed Kisame's gift over the growing erection. He smirked and allowed his mouth's tongue to tease the other's head. Sasori moaned. Deidara moved his tongue along his Danna's collar bone.

The blonde teased his Danna as he moaned and groaned. He started inching closer prepared to be penetrated.

"You..." the red head moaned. "May not.. Want to do that... straight... Away..." He moaned between each word.

"Why's that Danna?" The blonde questioned stopping his teasing so the red head could speak.

"First time obviously..." The red head stated. "You may want to get prepared..."

"Can you do it Danna..." He pouted.

"I would... But..." he looked above his head indicating to his wrists which were bound to the bed's head board.

"Oh... Right..." He looked down at his Danna. "No running away then..." He chided.

"Of course brat..." The red head agreed. The blonde moved forward purposely brushing his erection against the red head's chest and mouth as he reached for the chains. Getting the keys and unlocking one of the cuffs and removing it to the actual head board, so one of Sasori's hands were still chained to the head board. He felt the red head pull him down with his one free arm and pull him into a hard kiss. Becoming harder as Deidara kissed back and Sasori used his free hand to push them closer. "That's why you shouldn't tie me up..." He growled to the blonde.

"Though you still are technically..." The blonde smirked and pushed his lips onto his Danna's again. He felt the red head's hands trail down his back smoothly heading for his entrance, causing him to moan.

The red head got to Deidara's entrance and pushed one of his fingers into his tight back side. The blonde gasped at the intrusion and moved around slightly not used to such things. The red head smirked and pulled out of the blonde completely.

"Is... That it?" The blonde questioned sure there was meant to be more. He looked down to see Sasori smirking and something quickly push through his entrance. He closed his eyes in both pleasure and pain. "Wha... What?"

"What am I doing? Well, I'm preparing you, but it's more fun to do that with the anal beads," he smiled, as though it was the most normal thing someone would do. The red head pushed another bead in slowly and teasingly: Deidara moaned loudly. Another... Another moan. Another... Another moan. And the last one had to be pushed harder.

"Ah..." The blonde groaned out eyes shut tight in pleasure. His breathing coming hard. He felt no more pressure and opened his eyes to see a pouting red head.

"No more beads..." He explained, but his pout turned into a smirk and he pulled the beads out slightly only to shoot them back in. The blonde's eyes tightly closed and he rocked forward slightly his intrigued erection sliding across his Danna's chest. The red head's smirk widened, as he pushed the beads in further his finger tips pulling into the blonde's entrance slightly.

"AGHT!" The blonde screamed. His body feeling completely tight as he felt something inside of him feel as though he was on fire. Sasori smirked and pulled them out slightly and jabbed them back into the same spot. The blonde screamed again; pushed back trying to get the feeling even more. But, instead of him feeling the beads push against those nerves inside him he felt them pull out of him slowly one at a time.

He whimpered and tried to push back on to them, but his Danna just yanked them all out.

"Danna..." He whimpered.

"Don't worry brat..." The red head chided, deposing of the used toy and brought his hand to Deidara's blonde locks. "That was just the preparations remember?" He smiled up at the blonde and brought his entrance to glide over his own erection. The blonde started breathing deeply as he felt him being pushed down lightly on his Danna's length slowly. His eyes closed tightly, he stretched his legs further apart. He wasn't just being pulled onto his Danna's length, but also the penis sleeve and it hurt, but he stopped the whimpering and just kept spreading his legs further apart.

He felt flesh. He looked down. Yep, he had his Danna's erection totally inside of him. He moved around trying to adjust to the new feelings only to get his self grabbed by the arm.

"It's better... If you stay still a second..." He huffed out lust clouding his eyes slightly. The blonde nodded and closed his eyes tightly trying not to squirm around. He felt his Danna's hand wrap around his wrist and slowly bob his body up and down. He slipped off his erection slightly, but slipped back on. His back arched all temporary pain disappeared. He cried out and shut his eyes tighter. Starting to bounce on his own along the red head's length.

The said red head was finding it hard to breath. The look on his blonde's face as he moved along his erection was too much for him to keep his self under control.

Deidara moaned out loud. The spiky side of the penis sleeve stretching as Sasori's erection grew. He screamed slightly as their little spikes brushed across a bunch of hidden nerves. He felt his Danna start moving in time with him every time he pushed down his Danna would thrust up; every time he pulled out his Danna pulled back. "faster... Faster please Danna..." The blonde breathed out. Word inaudible in his state of bliss. Sasori complied.

The sounds of their flesh slamming against each other as they pushed back in. The penis sleeve scraping along the side of Deidara both inside and outside his entrance. He moaned and yelled as they hit his nerves. Bucked and bounced trying to hit those nerves again. Sasori was starting to tell where those nerves were and tried to angle his self to help the blonde.

their bodies moving faster and faster as they were getting more and more excited. Sweat coating their bodies as they worked their muscle's extra hard. Thier breaths tangled in a cloud of pure bliss. Sasori felt his peek coming and pushed in twice as hard.

Deidara arched his back. Breath stopping slightly as he felt his self release his seeds over his self and his Danna. His muscles contrasting around Sasori's erection and the penis sleeve. He cried out again as he felt his self clamp over the spikes of the penis sleeve. Sasori moaned the penis sleeve applying more pressure as Deidara tightened around him. He released; fell panting on the bed beneath they the blonde falling on him.

Their breaths mingling as they tried to catch them. Deidara pulled his self off of his Danna and moaned as the penis sleeve brushed against him. He collapsed though his eyes were still glazed over with lust. Removing his self from his Danna had excited him again.

"I guess this means another round?" Sasori questioned once his breath had caught up with his exhausted lungs.

"Well, I don't want the presents to go to waste..." He pouted as he kissed his Danna's lips. "So, do you have any of they in mind?"

"Um..." He looked over at the presents. "Have you ever used a nipple clamp?"

**Ah, so many rounds just to use all of your presents, Dei. I really love writing this though, it's not fun writing it in either of your brother's rooms, you become very worried that someone might be watching you. Especially not good if your mother's homophobic... Anyway! Next chapter will be with you soon, review to tell me what you think, or what needs to be improved! Oh, the lemon pie! (Yes, I now know they can be made into they!) Oh, and before I leave you today I've got to say! I love you all!! **


	4. Round 3 erect

Chapter 4- Round 3

**Chapter 4- Round 3**

**Ok, before I continue with the lemon festival! YAY! Lemony goodness! I need to clear up a few things! One, the rounds will end once our lovely Akatsuki members have ran out of presents to use. And two they're both uke and they're both seme, because they deserve to be a bit of both! And third yep they have tones of energy that might be to do with one being half puppet and them both being S-ranked ninja, but oh well! Well, I think that's all for now... Ok, to the yaoi feast!**

"Um... No..." The blonde stuttered face burning brightly red as he looked at the nipple clamp. It was a chain holding two alligator clips on each end. Sasori smirked; with his free hand pushed Deidara beneath him, the remaining chain pulling on his wrist slightly, but he ignored the pain. The blonde underneath him was just too tempting.

"Well, this is meant to be educational," he mused; smiled.

He opened the clamps slightly and pushed them down slightly so they were a few centimeters away from his nipples.

"What are you do..." Deidara was cut off as he squeaked slightly. Each clamp placed tightly over each nipple. The squeak died though and became a muffled moan. The red head above him smiled sweetly.

He pushed his lips onto the blonde's as his hands fiddled with the clips. He bit on the blonde's bottom lip and as Deidara moaned while more pressure was forced onto his nipples he snuck his tongue into the blonde's mouth. His tongue flickering lightly against his own as he moaned into his mouth. He applied more pressure onto the blonde's nipples by twisting the screws on the side of the clips causing the clip to tighten.

The blonde's back arched: his body pushing against his Danna's. He whimpered into the red head's mouth he really wanted more pressure. The red head smirked, oh how Jashin knew he loved to feel more powerful. He sucked lightly on Deidara's tongue and lightly brushed his hips against the blonde's causing him to moan more.

The blonde pushed away slightly for air, but pushed his mouth back onto his Danna's. He adored the taste of his mouth.

Meanwhile out red head was using his free hand to caress the blonde's nipples through the gap of the clips, causing them to go harder; Deidara to moan more. Sasori slowly withdrew his hand causing the blonde to whimper: he moved his hips against his own slowly. The blonde moaned loudly into the red head's mouth. Their tongues dancing for dominance, neither seeming to give up anytime soon.

The red head's only free hand snuck over to the bunch of toys and slipped one of the other presents into his skillful hands and slowly snuck it back purposely sliding it across Deidara's abdomen.

"What's that?" Deidara managed between kisses and gasps. Sasori just smirked and pulled their lips together again. The blonde's blue eyes slowly looked down in Sasori's hand was a whip...  
The red head didn't want to hurt the blonde, just tease him; make him more erect. So, he slowly and gently let the whip glide across the blonde's intrigued erection. Letting it lightly slide across until he moved it back more and let it whip across the erection. The blonde broke his kiss and screamed out. Pain mainly, but a little bit of pleasure seeing as how it was his oh so largely grown erection which had been hit.

The red head hit it again a little more force. The blonde cried out. A little more force. Another cry out. A little more force. Again another cry out. A little more force. A loud moan.

"Danna..." The blonde moaned out. The red head smirked and stopped whipping leaving a whining blonde. He let the whip slide across his erection slowly and teasingly again before throwing it back with the other toys claiming the blonde lips again. He let his hand glide across the blonde's skin slowly from his erection, which was calming down slightly, to his nipples where he tightened the clamps on both sides. The blonde arched again and moaned.

"Danna?" He whined.

"Yeah, brat?" The red head questioned.

"Want a release, yeah!" He moaned as they were tightened again.

"Then what present next birthday boy?" The re head questioned.

He whimpered before looking over at the presents that his erection just wanted, no needed...

**And we'll leave it there for today... Ok, this fan fiction will be finished this weekend, because I'm on all day! YAY! But, boo the lemon will be finished. But, because of it finishing this weekend I'll let you decide what the next toy that will be used is. It can be one that's already been used. I'll just use it slightly different, etc. Ok, so the presents include: A nipple clamp (Which I don't think we can use seeing as how he's still got it on), a glass dildo, a penis sleeve, a penis extension, anal beads, a vibrator, a whip, chains (Which again can't really be used seeing as how they're being used, but vote for it if you want I'll use them in another way!) Ok, so majority wins, if there's a tie for first they'll both be put in. if there's no votes by the week-end I'll just put whatever one I want to. Remember if you ever have spare lemons don't let them go to waste! Bye bye!**


	5. Round 4 revenge

Chapter 5: Round 4

**Chapter 5: Round 4**

**An we have chapter 5! I think if I'm quick enough I should be able to finish this fiction tomorrow or the next day, so it'll be finished this weekend hope you've enjoyed it so far! **

"I don't mind which one Danna, but hurry please..." Deidara pleaded, his dying erection was agitating him so much.

"What's the rush?" Sasori questioned smirking at the annoyed looking blonde.

In answer Deidara quickly slipped from under the red head and pushed him to the covers. "Well, then it's your turn to be teased Danna," he purred in the red head's ear. The said red head couldn't say anything his mouth being pushed tightly against a bed beneath them. The blonde looked over at the gifts and brought the vibrator back over. He had loved his Danna's reaction with the vibrator why not tease him even more?

He loved his hand's mouth up to his Danna's ear and suggestively licked the outer edge, he heard a muffled moaned and was happy. He fiddled with the vibrators dials and moved it towards the nape of Sasori's neck and turned it on. His mouth hand biting lightly at his ear. He heard a moan of pleasure escape Sasori's lips; smiled. This would be fun. He moved the vibrator around so it was moving slowly along his back going against any and all pressure points. Every time he heard his Danna moan as he bit his ear with the mouth hand. He brought his face to his back and started licking and nipping at each bit of flesh the vibrator passed.

The vibrator's movements were torturing slow for our beloved red head and the blonde knew this, so purposely kept moving up teasingly every time he got a little too close for his target. The circular motion was that of a massage. He decided he had given his Danna enough torture and moved the vibrator across Sasori left cheek slowly and trailed it along the back of his legs. Sasori's breath was rigid and raspy.

He pulled it all the way down to his knee before trailing along the inner line of his thighs making sure that both legs were feeling the sensation. He felt his Danna start shivering as he continued to kiss where the vibrator had just left.

"Danna I have a question," The blonde stated once the vibrator was gently resting against his Danna's entrance.

"What, brat?" He managed to ask between gasps.

"If you're a puppet how can you feel all of this?" He questioned.

"Who said I can?" He asked, smiling backwards.

"What have you been teasing me?!" he asked, feeling a little annoyed.

"Only joking Dei, I can feel it sadly enough. I'm only HALF puppet, meaning the parts that aren't puppet can feel it, and if you use a vibrator he vibrates the parts that aren't so I can still feel it..." He explained.

"Makes sense. Anyway would it hurt if I just push this in?" he questioned slowly pushing the vibrator a little harder against his entrance, making sure it was off, so it would be easier to push in.

The red head stooped to think slightly. "Well... I wouldn't feel it as much as you would feel it..." He answered, and smiled at the blonde. "So do what you want..."

The blonde nodded in answer and slowly pushed it against his entrance. he heard a moan of pleasure and hurt. The blonde continued to push it in slowly and swiftly, making sure it wouldn't hurt him too much.

"You ok Danna?" He questioned to make sure he wasn't hurting him too much.

He nodded in answer as another gasp escaped his lips. Deidara just continued to move the vibrator in. Eventually it was totally within and Deidara turned the vibrator back on making sure it was low at first. The red head moaned loudly all traces of pain gone and he pushed back against the vibrator. The blonde smirked as he started to slowly pull it out and back in.

The red head pushed forward and backwards annoyed that the bed below them was stopping his movements slightly. The blonde continued to push the vibrator into the red head, but couldn't quite reach the bundle of nerves that could send any person begging on their knees for more. The blonde eyed the other presents, but continued to push in and out of the red head not wanting him to know what he was up to. he slowly reached over to the other presents and picked up the glass dildo.

"Danna, spread your legs more..." He purred into the red head's ear moving his own mouth to the ear and started biting.

"Why do you want me to do that?" he managed to ask between gasps.

"Because it's hard to move with your legs so close together..." the blond licked the outer rim of the red head's ear causing the red head to moan loudly; move his legs so there was more room for him.

The blonde bit on his Danna's ear and thrust the vibrator in a little more, before pulling it almost all the way out and adding the dildo in quickly. He heard the red head yell in pain as he was stretched even further. Sasori clutched to the bed and chain tightly trying to stop thinking about the pain. Deidara left the dildo and the vibrator in and started rubbing his Danna's back trying to sooth him, the mouths on his hands licking where ever he glided across.

The vibrator was still on low and lightly vibrated inside the red head and vibrated against the dildo making it move ever so slightly: the pain started to die down. When the blonde heard Sasori's breathing slower he turned the vibration up to medium causing the red head to moan loudly. He started to move them both back and forth, slowly. The red head moans becoming louder, causing Deidara's erection to become slightly aroused again.

As well as the moving from back and forward there was also moving slightly side to side as the vibration got even stronger. The red head was ha would come soon and he whimpered quietly.

The blonde smirked and pushed the dildo in further than the vibrator causing it to brush against a bunch of nerves the red head moaned louder. The blonde smirked before taking both the vibrator and the dildo out completely. The red head looked over his shoulder at a smirking blonde.

"Remember that was teasing Danna?" he answered the unasked questioned.

"Now what brat? Going to leave us both unsatisfied?" He smirked once he saw the blonde's facial expression falter. He turned around completely and stared up at the blonde leaning on his elbows.

The blonde blushed as he looked down at the red heads own grown erection. "Well... I'll just have to solve that won't I?" He questioned.

"Um..." The red head smirked, he had an idea... "Or I could show you how to use a glass dildo properly."

**Well, that was strange. And poor Danna being stretched THAT much. Oh, well! Oh, i want to point out they never did take the nipple clamp off, because Deidara was too busy torturing Sasori to care about anything! Well hope you've enjoyed. I'll add another chapter up later. But, then again you may read this when the next chapters already up, which means you should totally ignored what I've said... Coughs That was stupid! Anyway see ya when I see ya! **


	6. Round 5 ice

Chapter 6- Round 5

**Chapter 6- Round 5**

**Hello again my friends! Before we continue I must say this story contains a hint of lemon! Sorry, me and y friend have been childish and keep saying that recently, ok so anyway back the yaoi feast! Let's eat some yaoi! **

"I know how to use a dildo Danna," the blonde pouted and the red head smiled moving both of his fingers as he summoned chakra strings and pushed Deidara under his self and moved a puppet from the other side of the room. "What are you doing Danna?"

"Well, it's meant to be educational..." He smiled and sat up slightly bringing Deidara with him, though they couldn't rise too much, because of the chain. "Yes, you know how to use a dildo Dei, I'll give you that, but a glass dildo can be used slightly different..." he moved his hand again slightly and let the puppet take the glass dildo.

"Danna what are you doing?" The blonde complained and pouted.

"Well, as I've just said it's glass," the red head chuckled and moved his fingers again the puppet's hands ready to perform a jutsu.

"What has that got to do with anything?" The blonde questioned.

"Do you know what happens when you freeze or burn glass?" the red head questioned and the puppet performed the jutsu on the glass causing it to go a bluish colour. "Either way..." Sasori didn't wait for an answer, he moved the chakra strings so the puppet went back and moved the dildo closer to the blonde's entrance. "You'll about to find out..." He pushed it against the blonde's entrance.

The blonde gasped and tried to get away his teeth chattering slightly. "That's cold Danna!" He yelped.

The red head chuckled. "That's the point" he whispered into his ear and pushed it into the blonde who gasped out. His teeth chattering still slightly, but his breath was rigid, as he gasped out. (Oh, I'll point out the nipple clamp is still in places! I know random place to say all of a sudden, but it's true!) he leaned back against the red head; taking deep breaths.

"See that's how you use a glass properly..." The red head stated and started pushing the dildo out and slowly back in teasing the blonde, the coldness fighting against the hotness that was burning in the pit of Deidara's stomach.

"Nya Danna!" Deidara started moaning. "Sasori Danna, quicker please..." He pouted.

"Whatever the birthday boy wants," he whispered seductively in the blonde's ear before biting and speeding his momentum slightly. "You know what Dei?"

"Wh.. What..." The blonde panted out.

"I've only got one hand free, so you're going to have to pleasure your self," the red explained nodding down towards the blonde's erection.

He nodded and took his own erection into his own hand and started to glide his hand along the throbbing erection and caressed it slowly and painfully, lightly allowing his own tongue to lick his self. He moaned out loud.

"Sas... Sasori..." he managed to pant out, his head shooting back slightly he managed to be in time with Sasori. The red head smirked and bit the blonde's exposed neck and started sucking slightly where he had bitten the flesh. He pulled away a light red mark there.

The blonde sped his movements as his Danna did; the coldness of the dildo not affected him anymore as he began to warm up and his Danna sped up his movements. He felt so close, but then there were no movements.

"Sasori Danna..." He moaned. "Don't tease me again..."

"Don't worry I'm not," was the calm and soothing voice of his Danna and he felt the nipple clamp being tightened again and his head shot back and his back arched. Again the momentum continued and he felt the seeds of release nearing.

The dildo pushed in further and brushed against the nerves know as the prostate. He moaned loudly, the hot nerves being toyed with by the cool object.

The blonde pressed tightly on his erection and he came yelling the red head's name. "Dann... Danna...?"

"Yep, Dei?" The red head questioned.

"I'm tired..." He stated.

"Well, I was wondering when you would get a little tired," he smiled at his blonde lover.

"But you haven't come yet..." He gasped.

"You know... Luckily there's one present left," Sasori smiled and it was returned.

"Actual technically there's two..." The blonde muttered before pulling away and locking his lips with the red heads.

**And thus we are sadly enough left with 1 and I mean ONE chapter left! I know the yaoi feast is almost over what will we do??**


	7. Round 6 happy endings?

Chapter 7- Round 6 and happy endings

**Chapter 7- Round 6 and happy endings...?**

**I come with heart wrenching news that THIS is the LAST CHAPTER!!!!!!! I know, I know, but sadly all birthdays have to come to an end, even Deidara's, so it's the last chapter! Ok, on to the lemon field's to see what else we can juice out of this!**

_"You know... Luckily there's one present left," Sasori smiled and it was returned._

_"Actual technically there's two..." The blonde muttered before pulling away and locking his lips with the red heads._

"Is there?" the red head questioned, once their lips had pulled apart.

"Yep, but I'll get the other in a minute..." The blonde smiled and pulled over the present. "It's so your turn to be a true little uke Danna!"

"Is it?" He questioned.

"Yes," he captures the red head's hands. "And no strings attached." Placing the penis extension on his self Sasori pulled him out a condom, from a well placed draw beside the bed, to put over it.

"Don't want it falling off," he explained; the blonde obliged, thinking it would be strange if it feel off inside the red head.

"So, Danna on your knees or legs over my shoulders?" He questioned.

"Don't mind you choose," the red head stated.

"Fine... On your knees Danna," he smiled sweetly. "I want to see my cute uke, in a position that I wouldn't usually see him in." The red head turned around so they weren't facing and went on his knees. The red head leaning over him; started licking his back. "You know wood doesn't taste too bad."

"You think clay tastes good, of course you'd like the taste of wood," the red head joked and rolled his eyes.

"True." Deidara smirked and brought his face to his Danna's ass and started licking at the entrance. The red head clutched the bed tightly and closed his eyes. The blonde slid his hands over his tights making the tongues there to lick and the teeth bite the red head was moaning loudly and Deidara had to admit he sounded and looked so sexy like that he just couldn't resist.

He pushed into the tight space moaning at his Danna's tightness. The red groaned, no pain hitting his voice as he had been stretched much more than this just recently, though as the blonde moved slightly getting used to the feel of the condom and being in Sasori he brushed against the red head's prostate: him to push backwards and yell in pleasure.

"Danna..." The blonde panted, feeling extremely tired, but continued to push in. He wanted to pleasure his Danna one more time before falling asleep. He started to push in and out and leaned against the red head's back for support not trusting his own legs to keep his self up for too long. He wrapped his arms around his Danna and started to lick and bite at the erection.

The red head felt his self becoming weaker too and felt his arms might cave in, so kept his self and Deidara up using his elbows, hoping there would be more support. He was gasping and panting and couldn't quite get his breath especially with Deidara moving his oh so well trained tongues along his erection.

"Deidara..." He muttered as he felt his climax speeding down for release. And after a few more carefully placed thrusts he came all over the bed below them. He felt the blonde collapse on top of him and he fell down with him too.

"Sasori..." The blonde panted kissing the red heads back; he got a grunt of acknowledgement. "Where's my last present? Your present?"

"Go... Over to my desk, top right draw..." He panted; once Deidara was off of his back he turned over to a limping blonde. Well, it wasn't really a limp it was him swaying from side to side as though he was drunk. He opened the draw and took out a gift wrapped in blue paper, as blue as his eyes.

He opened it. Inside was a necklace. Not any old necklace it was heart shaped and Deidara had always wanted the little necklace, but his Danna had always told him his mother had told him to give it to his first love.

"Happy birthday Dei," he smiled as a loud bell chimed out indicating the end of that day.

"Thank you Danna!" The blonde cheered and jumped on the red head giving in a sweet kiss on the lips.

"You're welcome..." The red head muttered. "I'm not sure about you, but I'm tired..."

"Yeah, me too Sasori, but Danna..." The blonde looked up pleadingly.

"Yeah?" He questioned.

"Promise to get me something more educational next year?" He asked.

The red head smirked and kissed the blonde's cheek. "Why wait for next year how about Christmas?"

"Kakuzu! I'm just fucking asking to borrow the whip!" Hidan yelled.

"Hidan just leave him alone, I'm sure he's had enough turmoil for one day!" The brunette yelled back.

"It's not like he fucking used it; it's your fucking fault for fucking throwing my fucking whip away!" Hidan swore back and walked into Sasori's and Deidara's room without knocking. "Hey can I...?" He walked out without saying another word and a nose bleed.

"What's the matter...?" Kakuzu questioned and peered into the room.

There on Sasori's bed the red head laid. But, not alone, one hand tired up to the bed post his other arm wrapped around a certain blonde. The blonde curled up like a cat around the other's waist and his head resting of the red head's neck, both asleep. Around them were all of Deidara's toys from that day and the bed sheets, which just covered them, were all covered in cum.

Kakuzu smiled; closed the door. Walking away. Well, it looked like the blonde kept his promise he had done a very good job using their presents; Sasori had done an even better job at showing the blonde how they were used...

**And that my friends is the end! (Cries) The yaoi feast is over! All over! (Punched self) this is no time for crying! Well, thank you readers, people who alerted and favorite this and I would like to especially thank all of you who reviewed, and future reviewers! (Bows) You are all amazing, and I'm glad if this story entertained you! please review, so in future I know if there's anything that could be improved and just general thoughts on the story! Ok, well anyway thank you for reading! BYE BYE!!!!!!!! ^^ **


End file.
